Why Us
by meg1012
Summary: Lauren and Joey's relationship fall apart will they fix it


Hello my other story isn't finished yet but i can't cause i have had family problems

Why Us?

Laurens POV

Hello i am lauren branning and i live just outside Albert Square, London with my 2 children JJ and Sophie and my wonderfull husband and father of my children Joey also my tomorrow it is the twins 1st birthday and we are having a big massive party for them in this place called 'Royal Play Place' it is weird know but it is an amazing place, it is expencive though £150 for 3 is soring out the catering for example cakes, crisps,bisicutes and so on. So today me and the twins are going up town to get their outfits they think hey are picking their outfits but am i hell going to a party with twins that picked their own outfits. 12o'clock and me and the twins are on the bus,a when i bumped into Crystal,Joeys sister

"Joey when you get this message can you call me back i'm in town are you coming to meet me love you babe" Lauren said. Lauren walked with Crysatl to Starbucks and ordered a latte and 1 ice bun for herself then she called Joey again "Joey it is me again can you pick up or come and meet me in Starbucks please and hurry up if you are coming"

she sobbed. Ten minutes later Lauren an Crystal seen Joey with aother girl outside 'Cafe Royal' they hugged then kissed on the lips and they shared that moment for to long to be friends. Lauren went of and pretended that never happened, she got the twins's outfits and went to MacDonalds before heading straight home, Lauren entered the house to find that no one was in and she broke down. 'Mumma' Sophie said Lauren shot her eyes at Sophie and smiled and said 'say that again for mummy go on please baby girl you can get a MacDonalds burger the one you like'. Lauren heard the door lock turn and then Joey entered the living room 'hay babe i'm sorry i did try and phone bck but i coudn't because my phone died, What happened? are you and my babies okay?' Joey said softly. Lauren just looked at Joey and gave him a smile, which in his case met we are fine get lost,'do you want a cuppa babe? do the kids need food?'joey asked, 'yes please, where did you go by the way cause i wanted you to meet me at Starbucks?' Lauren replied Joey walked in with the drinks and said 'I went to get my outfit for the party and i bumped into Tyler and Anthony, they were only here in town today to get their outfits for their mums furnel and i asked them did they want to got for a bite to eat before they headed off it was nice seeing them they were just so upset i couldnt let them go home on an empy stomach' he explained Lauren just nodded.

Joeys POV

why was Lauren asking all these questions and why did she need me so bad what was so important? anyway i dont care now it isnt my fault. i think i might hit the sack earily tonight. this morning i woke up with the twins screaming at lauren to wake up, she must have been in a deep sleep for her not to hear them. Anyway i got up with them but they wouldnt settle for me so when lauren got up she took sophie and left me with JJ i was okay with that because JJ settles with me but not when i have him and sophie together. 'Joey' i heard lauren shout i litturally ran down to see her, the window was smashed and there was blood on the floor my iemmieted thought was lauren got shot or stabed,she looed at Sophie then i looked at Sophie. Lauren just sat while i cried, as i sobbed i called an amblance and they said the would stay on the phone to talk me through what to do and how to deal with it. The wify said to step away from the body and remain calm.

'Lauren step away from her come on we dont want to interfeir with their work come on baby let them do their job' joey said he tried to help her up but she went mad and said "get your filthy hands off me and go see your salad on the side you know the one you were snogging in town outside 'Cafe Royal' yes joey i seen you and there is no point dening it now, please get lost, get out of my house and dont come back oh and your not coming to the furnell so dont think about showing your face, yes and i have contacted my loyer and i haved filed for a divorce please just g and never come back, dont look at me,dont touch me,dont try and contact me in anyway,dont think your seeing JJ again cause that ship has defitnely sailed. Goodbye Joey see you in hell."


End file.
